Growth of A Bloody Vengeance
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: Sequel to "Blood & Annihilation." Tamaki has survived and is the last one standing in the zombie apocolypse. After enduring the deaths of his friends, he's sworn to commit vengeance. But he's not even close, yet he has everything in his hands. Will Tamaki Suou be able to take this murderer down for good? Or will it all rest in death? Rated T for blood, mild cussing, and death.-
1. Chapter 1: The Wrecked Air

**Hey, this is the sequel to "Blood & Annihilation." I know; the chapter is short. But I hope to make the future chapters LONGER. Anyways, I really hope you like this, and I hope you review too. :) ~XxSylentSoulx Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Scholol Host Club. (OHSHC) Oh, and I hope you know who's playing this lonesome part. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Wrecked Air**

The wind caressed his face softly, the sound of gravel beneath him moved with every step he took, the water moved with the wind, crashing onto the shoreline. He continued to step over shards of glass, bodies, and the disgusting world. Lifeless bodies were everywhere he went. It was like an endless journey full of rotting flesh and blood. It was disgusting.

His legs took him down a deserted path full of dirt, dead grass, bodies, and smoke. It was everywhere. The buildings around him were, too, deserted and down to nothing. While he stayed in the isolated city, it felt horrible. He just wanted to die. But he knew he couldn't for the sake of revenge. Many buildings collapsed and left piles of dust. For the whole year, the sky stayed grey, full of clouds. Not once did the sky ever clear up.

Humans were beginning to go extinct. Whenever he found a person, the person was either dying or was too selfish and wanted to go by themselves. That got them killed. But the one who fought everything in his path, lived. He was indestructible now that he knew what to do. He watched his friends die in front of his eyes. It was a horrible mess. He also heard his best friend's screams of agony, until it stopped and all he heard was blood painting the walls. It was something he wouldn't forget.

In his hand, he held eight collars. After killing those monsters that looked like exact replicas of the dinosaurs, he ripped off the collars around their necks. They were horrible creatures. Almost immediately, he ran off with the eight leather-like collars.

And now, he walked down the road to nowhere. It's been two weeks since then, and he still didn't know where he was going. He had nowhere to go, considering he couldn't stay in one spot for the rest of his life, or he would die. It was like living on Hell – a place where you had to keep moving because all the monsters that chased you.

He sighed and stopped walking. His hands and arms had dirt everywhere on them. His clothes were ripped to pieces, but it managed to stay on. His shoes were falling apart. And his hair was a mess; dirty, uncombed hair was his style. A large backpack was swung over his shoulders not too long ago. In it, he had all the supplies he needed. But it was only going to last for a week, and he knew that.

"All around the world," he whispered. His footsteps on the concrete didn't make noise, as he practiced to walk silently in his rugged shoes. Everything was falling apart – everything around. At least he was still sane, and not in his own little world.

Suddenly, his ears rung with noise – like an engine starting. He tilted his head up. The sky was a stormy grey, but no rain. He was about to continue walking until he saw a plane come into view. It flew across the sky and into the south. It flew and flew until it went out of sight into the horizon.

This is when he knew: He had to go now.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Faithless Hope

**Hey! :D This is chapter two, Faithless Hope. I decided to add a little _twist _in this. ;) Anyways... I have nothing to say, and I'm not going to bombared you with anything stupid... So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd appreciate it if you review this story, thanks. :) ~XxSylentSoulx**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not our Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC). But if I did, I would make a big twist in it. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Faithless Hope**

He began running down the rugged path of cement and rocks. His footsteps began to sound again, getting louder and louder with every step he took. The weight on his back was too much. He wanted to let go – to let everything go. But he did not. He kept the backpack and continued to run, not slowing down. His legs pumped with power, weakening even faster the quicker he ran. But he knew he couldn't stop. He needed to find the plane.

_Where the hell is it? Damn plane, _he thought. His legs continued to take him further down the path. He ignored the pain in his legs as he ran. He turned left and right, turning into shortcuts to get out of the city faster. He looked up once more, but there was nothing but clouds of loneliness. He pushed himself and he began running faster than ever before.

When he finally exited the damaged city, he looked around from left to right, then up. The outside was empty, cold, and lonely as everything was. Small snips of grass stood up from the ground, it was dry, and crimpled up, as there was no sun. The field spread on the district for hundreds of miles. By the end stood trees – trees that limped downward and the leaves on them were descending to the ground.

He stood there, frantically looking for any signs. As he looked on his left, he saw clouds of smoke from his right. His eyes darted to his right to see more thick fumes of smoke emitting from a fire. He hung his head there, watching the smoke get thicker each passing second…until something occurred to him.

"It has to be it!" he exclaimed. He took off running toward the thickness of the smoke. He ran through the field of the dead until he finally stood near the thickness of the smoke. He grabbed the straps of the backpack and threw it onto the ground. He inched closer until he saw full view of the now wrecked plane. He placed his hands on it and began to climb it, lifting himself up until he was finally on the top. "Is anyone there?"

No noise came from it. It was pure silence. The only sound that was heard was from the engine, the static coming from the radio, and the fire that was ablaze not too far from him.

Tamaki sighed in annoyance and crawled to the front part of the plane. The plane looked like it could only be big for two passengers, judging by the size of it when it was in the air not too long ago. When he finally got up to the front end, he looked around. He checked in the passenger seat. In the seat, a young boy who looked to be a few years younger sat there, unconscious. And in the driver seat a girl also lay unconscious.

His heart sped faster. He looked back to the fire that was rapidly growing faster. He turned back to the two people and grabbed the boy by the shoulders. He jumped off of the plane and dragged the boy a fair distance. He sprinted back to the aircraft and reached his hands above him. His hands roamed around and, when he felt the leather of the jacket the girl was wearing, he immediately grasped it and tugged on it. His head turned to the increasing heat. He sighed and tugged harder on it. He tugged once more, and the body went flying out of the seat and onto Tamaki. He rolled his eyes and pushed her off and stood up. He picked her up and began running to the boy a few meters far.

Tamaki turned his head back as he ran. His eyes went huge as the orange light in front of him grew even larger than before, creating an impact and knocking him to the ground. "Shit!" His body rolled with the other as well in the dirt. Tamaki lifted his head, looking everywhere. As soon as he spotted the feminine human, he stood up and ran over to his backpack which was a bit further away.

He grabbed his bag and ran over to the boy. He removed the helmet and studied him. His hair was a dirty blonde-colour and slightly wavy; it hung a little above his forehead. His skin was pale and his lips were dry with blood splattered onto it. His left leg had a large gash with dried up blood, and his left arm had a deep cut – probably from the impact – tracing from his hand to elbow with fresh blood.

Immediately, Tamaki leaned down and laid his ear near his slightly open mouth, like the body was going to tell the teen a secret. There was no breathing. No small puffs of air fled the mouth. He was dead. He was a goner, like everyone else, but there was still hope.

Tamaki grabbed his bag and ran over to the female. He dropped the bag by his side and got onto his knees, leaning down the same as he did before. This time, he heard breathing – actual breathing! Tamaki smiled. _Finally, _he thought. He swung the backpack over his shoulders and picked her up bridal style. He carried her less than a mile away from the destroyed aircraft. He set her down on the ground gently and removed her helmet.

He examined her face. She was beautiful. Her pale skin was free of scars, except the fresh cut that bled from her ear to her cheek bone. Her hair was raven-black and long, it reached her waist.

Tamaki smiled softly and placed the bag on the ground beside him and dumped everything out. Many things fell out of it, piling onto the ground. He reached his hands out, scattering everywhere from place to place, creating many small sounds as they clashed together. When he found a small white box, he opened it and took out a small cloth. He grabbed his water bottle and wet the cloth. He turned back to the girl and his eyes shot wide open. He fell back, keeping his support by his arms.

The girl's hair was a mess; it was clumped up in tangles and it was either cut or ripped into pieces. Her eyes showed nothing, because there was nothing in them, but the blood that poured continuously out of her eye sockets. Her nose was ripped from her face, and her lips were pale. All over her body there were cuts, scratches, and bruises. It was as if she was tainted blue and purple.

Tamaki's breathing sped up, as did his heart. He was terrified. He scanned her from head to toe as her body began to move, standing up straight. Her hand was ripped off like her nose, but no blood appeared; only small drops did. She inched closer, her limping very visible.

"What the fuck do you want?" Tamaki shouted. He felt his eyes get watery, like it always did when he thought he had hope. He looked to his right to the pile of supplies and reached for a sharp blade. Once it was in his grasp, he looked up.

The girl took another step forward, the ends of her lips curving slightly, revealing a smirk.

Tamaki gasped when her face suddenly turned to many familiar faces he saw. It was his friends then it changed into Haruhi's. It faded far more quickly than the others. It was the girl's bruised face once more.

"Tamaki, wake up!"

Tamaki looked around frantically, looking where the source came from. It sounded again, and he looked up to the bruised girl. He clutched the knife tighter as she took another step forward. Tamaki raised his hand and threw the knife into her chest. Tamaki watched as the body fell to the ground.

Again, the voice called for him. Tamaki turned in circles, looking everywhere for the voice, but there was nobody around. He turned back to the girl, but the body laid on the ground, dead. He turned back around and ran forward a few meters.

"Who's there?" he called out. He looked around, swiftly turning his head from left to right. Suddenly, he felt something rest on his shoulder. He turned his head to see the girl standing behind him, her head tilted with a smile creeping up on her face. She looked like a monster – something he's been seeing for these past months.

He gasped and she reached her razor sharp claws out. She clashed her hand against Tamaki's face. This is when, his voice was nowhere to be heard now, as he screamed just as she – or it – clawed him. His vision was dark, but it suddenly came back to him.

His eyes snapped open. He looked around, but nothing. He wasn't in the field, but in a forest. The trees around him were dying; the leaves were dry and falling to the ground. The sky was still cloudy as usual. He sat up and looked from left to right, but nothing. He looked behind him to see a girl with pale skin, raven-black hair reaching her waist, and emerald eyes – it was the girl from his dreams.

"Nice to see you wake up from your nightmare," she said. She rolled her eyes and crawled over to him. Tamaki continued to watch her as she closed the distance between them.

"Azaira, I had the dream again," he whispered. He sat there, watching as she sat beside him, caressing his cheek. "Nothing in this world will ever make sense."

Azaria nodded her head. She retracted her hand and stood up, reluctantly holding out her hand for Tamaki to take. Tamaki took hold of her and stood up on his two feet. "I know, Tamaki. Nothing in this world will ever make sense again, considering all the bizarre things that happened in the past."

Tamaki nodded his head and walked over to a tree trunk right of him. He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulders. "Yeah."

Azaria smiled and grabbed her bag and also swung it around her shoulders. She patted his chest and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Tamaki, remember, you are always going to be like a brother to me – nothing more. I'm lucky you found me in that crash, and saved me. I'm thankful."

Tamaki smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you, Azaria. You're like a sister to me, too. And I'm lucky I found you, or I wouldn't have anyone to battle these creatures with – or whatever they are."

She smiled once more and suddenly, she was knocked to the ground. She screamed and reached for her leg. "Tamaki, help!" she cried. She reached her hand for her belt and pulled out her knife.

"What?" he said surprised. Suddenly, he, too, was knocked to the ground. His head slammed onto the ground, as did his hands did near his hand. He groaned and opened his eyes to see his hands being locked to the ground. He struggled to release the grip from the bruised hands that clasped his wrists tight. His breathing slowed once he felt a pair of hands grab hold of his neck.

Azaira cut the grip on her leg and turned around to see Tamaki pinned down to the ground. She gasped and ran over to him. She gripped the fingers of the underground being and pulled it back, helping Tamaki move his arm freely. Azaira did the same; she grabbed the curled fingers that wrapped around Tamaki's neck, closing his breathing system. As she did that, Tamaki pulled back the fingers of the unknown being of his other wrist. When the grip on his hands and neck were gone, he tried to stand up, but realized his legs were also tied down.

"I'll do it," Azaira said. She walked over to the opposite end and did the same like before.

When Tamaki was finally free, he stood up and looked at her with a look of determination. "Azaira, we have to move now!"

She nodded her hand and followed as Tamaki ran deeper into the woods. He groaned in pain, slightly wincing as he massaged his neck softly. He turned his head back to see if Azaira was still following, and she was. Tamaki frowned when he saw dirt splashing up into the air from their previous resting area. He turned his head back around and continued to run through the dead forest.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Find Me

**I didn't mean for this chapter to be short, sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this and I hope you review. ~XxSylentSoulx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC).**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Find Me**

They ran and ran, changing directions, and down hills. As they ran, they dodged the ground beneath them, trying to escape from the death hands that grabbed them. They wanted to stop, but they knew they couldn't until they got out of the dead forest.

"Tamaki, run faster; they're catching up!" Azaira shouted. Beads of sweat dripped down her face, and her pants were deepening every passing second and step she took. It was painful, yes, but it was inevitable. She wanted to live. She wanted to help Tamaki get vengeance. She wanted to avenge her brother. And she wanted to bring down these people also.

Tamaki swiftly turned his head to see hordes of zombies behind them. He gasped and turned back around and continued running. Azaira was next to him, running alongside him. He ducked, dodging a branch from a tree. He glanced out the ground quickly and jumped the second he saw a pair of hands coming from the ground. He continued down the forest, dodging anything in his way.

When the trees began clearing up, he pointed out. "Look!" he shouted. Immediately, he quickened his pace and he ran through the trees and out into the open. The field wasn't quite as large as the other one, but it was alright. Very few trees were in the area, and the grass was dead also.

The two ran into the center and looked around them. The two had each other's back, looking at their surroundings. The ground beneath them began to dig into itself, as more zombies ran into the clearing.

Tamaki smirked and reached in his pocket to grab two pistols. "Azaira, are you ready?" he asked. She nodded her head with a smirk, grabbing a submachine gun from her belt that wrapped around her waist. Tamaki quickly loaded his pistols with new barrels and a _click _was made.

_Bang! _

More shots were heard as the two continued to shoot. Each one went down with every shot made. No misses were made, but just a perfect shot.

Suddenly, as Tamaki walked forward, inching away from Azaira, he felt something tug on his foot. He looked down to see another pair of hands grasp his ankles. He sighed and looked up to see more zombies coming. Ignoring the ground beneath him, he reloaded his pistols and began shooting.

This felt like forever, but in reality, it wasn't. It didn't take long before all the zombies went down. After a while, Tamaki managed to free his feet from the ground with the help of Azaira. Blood, guts, and heads flew everywhere, landing on the ground or the two human beings that stood in the middle of the field.

Originally, it must have been a talent these two had. They could shoot, not care, and take care of themselves when in a horrid situation. That's right; it must be talent.

He tossed the guns to the side, fell back and laid flatly on the ground, his arms and legs spread out all around, making the shape of the star. Azaira did the same, giggling on her way down the ground. The two looked at the clouded sky emotionless. Tamaki picked his hand up and wiped away a streak of blood from a zombie that went down recently.

"Azaira, do you think we'll ever figure out this puzzle?" Tamaki asked curiously, fiddling with his fingers.

Azaira tilted her head up at Tamaki, then back to the sky. She shuddered, feeling the cold air brush her skin and the memories that entered her mind. "I don't know. We're just going to have to continue searching and fixing the puzzle. It won't be long, Tamaki. I want to get payback too, it's just…I don't know where to start."

Tamaki nodded his head slowly. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Almost immediately, he shot straight up and ran over to his bag that was tossed on the side. He unzipped it and dumped everything out. His hands scattered from place to place, fumbling with every little thing that fell out. He smiled once he found the collars.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" asked Azaira curiously. She stood up and made her way over to Tamaki. Tamaki smiled a bright smile and handed her a few bands.

"Azaira, I think I figured something out!" he exclaimed. He sat down on the ground and spread out the bands. He grabbed the three out of Azaira's hands and also spread them out. He carefully examined each of them, looking them over, glancing at the symbols carved into the leather.

Silence fell over them. He was busy concentrating, while she tried to figure out the meaning.

Eight collars. Eight meanings. Eight words.

Tamaki smiled softly as he began switching the positions of the collars, placing different orders every time. He retracted his hands and smiled, reading over the words in a hushed whisper, while Azaira read it in her head.

_Home. Friends. Death. Secrets. White. Discover. Betrayal. Alive._

Tamaki narrowed his eyes and reached his hand behind him and grabbed another collar he kept hidden – even from Azaira. She looked at him, confused.

"Tamaki, where'd you get that spare collar?" she asked, eyeing the thick leather spread across his hand.

He didn't answer. Instead, he held the collars' ends with his finger tips and laid it softly on the ground. The final word was there. It was officially there; the word that has been haunting him ever since he found it.

_Find me._

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Mere Goodbye

**Chapter Four**

**Just A Mere Goodbye**

"Tamaki, where the hell are you going? You can't just leave me alone!" Azaira complained as she sprinted to reach Tamaki. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so he was facing her. "Where are you going? Tell me now." Her voice was stern; there was no way Tamaki was going to get out of this, considering the last time he tried… he got a knife held to his neck.

Tamaki sighed, rolling his eyes. He gripped the girl's shoulders and leaned in close so her eyes were the only thing he could look at. "I'm going home – to the school, I mean. Do you remember what I told you when we first met?"

Azaira continued to stare intently at Tamaki, angry. She nodded her head.

"Well, that is where we are going. There has to be something there, Azaira. I just know it; there has to be something there. Just look at this word," said Tamaki, pulling out a collar. "It says '_Home_'." Tamaki took a step back and handed it to Azaira.

Azaira examined it and tossed it back to Tamaki. She crossed her arms as she glared at him. "It doesn't make sense, Tamaki. It doesn't make sense at all!"

"What do you mean, Azaira? Sure, it's just a word, but I have a feeling it actually means something," Tamaki paused, groaning, "like what if we have a damn chance at finding this bastard?"

"Tamaki, it's just a word! Who knows what it means. It can mean anything! I'm not going to follow some word and act like it's a clue or something. What I mean is – is… what if this is a trap? Do you ever think about that?"

"I don't get what you mean. It is a word, but it says '_Home'. _It's a clue, and a clue that could probably mean the world to me. I can finally bring them down, kill them, and live my life like how I wanted! To build a world once more and I won't have to worry! And no, I don't think it's a trap!"

Azaira sighed, took a step forward, and raised her hand. She was about to whip her hand and slap him but Tamaki was quick to react; almost immediately before the impact, he grabbed her hand in his and twisted it around, making Azaira scream in pain.

"Don't. You. Dare. Slap. Me." Tamaki glared at her. His purple eyes focused on her and only her. He suddenly didn't feel any pain, sympathy or happiness. At that moment, his world was dull and empty.

Azaira held her wrist. Her wrist was twisted in a way no wrist should be. It was painful. It was past the limits. She wanted to cry. Now wasn't the time, but she couldn't help it. She felt her eyes get moist, and the pain in her wrist intensify. "Let go of me."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes and pushed her wrist towards her, making Azaira tumble backwards. Azaira rubbed her arm, soothing the pain. Tamaki turned around and began walking, shouting his words out loud. "Go ahead go on your own, Azaira. I don't need your help. Besides, I can fight for myself. I don't need any help."

Azaira watched as he walked off into the distance. They were back in the forest they were previously, but there were no zombies now. It was strange, really. As she continued to watch him, he waved his hand, signalling a goodbye. The further he walked, the harder it was for her to see him, considering all the trees that blocked her view.

_Suou's are such idiots. Who knew? _Azaira thought just before she turned around to come face to face with a girl. Azaira smirked and said, "What do you want me to do now? Kill that idiot?"

The girl sighed then giggled. "No, I don't want you to kill him just yet. Maybe you can help him from a distance, but don't let him see you." She turned around to walk away, but stopped to face Azaira once more. "Oh, and if you call him an idiot, he'll prove you wrong. Ever since planning revenge, I've been watching him. He's surprisingly strong and fierce, even before he met you." She giggled again and walked away, a smirk painted on her lips. _Oh, Tamaki, who knew it'd take you this long to figure this out?_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5: Whispers of Death

**Chapter Five**

**Whispers of Death**

Tamaki's eyes gazed upon the stars. Was this happening? Was this actually real? It felt so surreal at the moment. This could not be happening! It's been over a year since the clouds ever cleared up. So how was this true? It looked so fake; his eyes never once saw the stars in forever…

"I can't believe it," he whispered. He looked up at millions of stars. They shined brightly before his eyes until something in the distance made a small sound. Immediately, Tamaki turned. It was dark, and this was going to be difficult it zombies were to come out at this moment, but lucky for Tamaki, he somehow made it all the way back to the large field with the crashed plane. The city was not too far, possibly an hour or two walk.

Suddenly, a low growling sound was made. Tamaki turned around to see fire ablaze in the distance. He was about to walk over to it until he heard another one. He turned around again, but there was nothing. He continued to walk very slowly like a turtle making its way across the road.

As he took simple, yet small steps forward, his heart raced faster. One more step forward, a screech sounded throughout the field. Tamaki held his hands to his ears and moaned in pain. Not noticing the shadowy movements in front of him, he was tumbled to the ground.

A very, very, _very _large monster sat on Tamaki. Its screeches pierced the air so loudly that it could kill anybody. Its figure was huge, and its muscles were at the extent of a body builder, but this one was way over the limits. Its head was large and bulky with a large opening.

Tamaki was about to reach for his pistol in his pocket, trying to endure the pain, until suddenly, a large slimy, wet figure began soaking Tamaki's face. He held his eyes closed as he felt it. Just as the feeling went away, he opened his eyes to see it retract into the opening of its head.

It had to be its weak spot. And so, Tamaki quickly reached for his pistol. Once in his grip, he aimed to shoot at the beast, but it was knocked out of his hand and thrown away into the distance. Tamaki groaned and looked up.

It was still gazing at Tamaki, its large and wet tongue slithering in and out of its large mouth that covered its head. It was truly disgusting. Who would want to see that?

Tamaki tried to squiggle free but was startled when it screeched for another time and punched its hands onto the ground by the blonde's head. Tamaki looked up in fright. He was not going to do this… He was not going to –

Tamaki mustered up all his courage and drove his hand straight into the opening of it. He closed his eyes as the feeling of his hand met with slime. When Tamaki dug his nails into it, it cried out in pain. It quickly raised its hands and held its opening, while Tamaki quickly slid away and sprinting into the distance.

Tamaki grabbed the pistol and aimed it at the creature. He took a step closer and shot. It cried, but it didn't give in. It stood up and ran straight to Tamaki. Quickly, he dodged and shot the monster again. He continued to shoot until it went down, its body limp and lifeless on the ground.

Tamaki breathed out a bit, relieved. And so, Tamaki continued to walk down the wrecked path back home. As he walked, he heard small whispers and murmurs of death. It was haunting him as he walked faster and faster, causing him to sprint away from the noises. But it continued to follow. It was as if it never went away, it was like a recorded noise playing over and over in his head.

"Stop!" Tamaki shouted. He closed his eyes tightly and fell onto his knees. He groaned and fell into a little ball. The noise kept on going around, circling him like a death song.

_Tamaki, _it sung, _come home. _

Tamaki groaned louder and shot the pistol in the air. This was enough! The noise was too much that he wanted to let everything go!

"Please," he whispered.

Suddenly, the noises stopped and Tamaki lifted his head to look around. It was silence. After all that walking, the sky was finally dimly lit with a dark purple, and the stars were fading away. He looked around. Something caught his eye and he turned to look at it.

It opened its mouth and spoke the words in a low mumble. "Tamaki, come home."

Tamaki dropped his arms to the dirt around him, shocked. "Mori-senpai?"

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
